What If
by bookqueen101
Summary: What if Blaine had been the one to spy on the New Directions...?
1. Never Been Kissed

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any songs, I've just played around with the series 2 canon a little. I have used some of Mr Schue's dialogue at the start.

Feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy! :)

**Never Been Kissed**

"I have in my hand our competition for Sectionals," everyone in New Directions stopped talking as Mr Schue strode into the room, "Drumroll please, Finn… The Crescendo Chorus of Westerville Central High and the Hipsters, a first-year club from the Warren Township continuing education program. Now, they are a Glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs," The room broke out into conversation as Mr Schue let them react to the news, "Moving on. Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about Sectionals last year I want to make this week our second annual Girls vs. Boys tournament. But! To change things up a little I want the boys to sing songs traditionally done by female artists and vice versa. Split up into your teams and we'll perform on Friday in the Auditorium."

Kurt turned to Mercedes, "May the best team win."

"Bring it, white boy!" they shook hands before splitting up.

"Kurt, we're going to need your advice on this one," Finn commented. Kurt opened his mouth but Finn cut him off, "Within reason. We're not dressing up as Lady Gaga again."

"I would never suggest we wear the same outfit twice!"

"Why have I not heard this story yet?" Sam asked.

"Dude, if we told you every crazy thing that happened last year, we'd be here for hours," said Puck, grinning. Sam looked disappointed so Kurt explained.

"The girls and I performed a Gaga number while everyone else did KISS – our theatricality assignment. However, I was having trouble with the Neanderthal jocks bullying me. So as an apology for – well, that's not important – Finn wore a shower curtain and the whole Glee Club in full costume got the jocks to back off," Sam nodded, understanding, "It was effective too – most of the jocks don't really bother us anymore."

Friday arrived and the Glee Club assembled in the Auditorium. The boys had decided on a mash up of Stop! In The Name Of Love and Free Your Mind as an apology to Coach Beiste. The girls performed first, Rachel and Tina performed their mash up with the other girls harmonising alongside them. When they had finished the boys stepped forward and congratulated them. Then they went to take their places on stage. As Kurt headed up the steps to the stage he saw an unfamiliar boy sitting in the back of the auditorium. He looked slightly nervous but was smiling slightly as he watched the New Directions interact. Kurt made a note to check that out later – no point embarrassing someone and making a big scene, even if they were a spy. They weren't planning on doing these numbers at Sectionals, anyway.

Their performance went well, when they finished they jumped off the stage and hugged Coach Beiste. Kurt hung back seeing as he hadn't been directly involved and looked over to the boy again. He had gelled down dark hair and was wearing a grey shirt and a bright blue bowtie. If he was here to spy, he wasn't being very inconspicuous! Kurt also noticed that the boy seemed slightly upset by something. He caught Mercedes and Tina as the Glee Club headed out via the backstage exit and gestured to them to follow him.

"I think he's a spy but I don't want to make a big scene. He seems a bit upset, if I'm honest," Kurt briefed the girls.

The trio approached the boy. He saw them coming and leapt up, panicked. Kurt called out to him.

"Hey, you're not in trouble. We're just curious. I haven't seen you around McKinley before."

"Umm… I'm a new student," he offered.

"You're a rubbish liar," Mercedes said, smirking. The boy slumped his shoulders. Kurt took pity on him (he was rather cute, after all) and held his hand out.

"I'm Kurt, this is Mercedes and Tina."

"I'm Blaine. I go to Westerville Central," he shook Kurt's hand, blushing slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I came. I didn't actually want to spy on you –" he was beginning to ramble.

"Do you want to go and get coffee? You can explain everything properly."

The New Directions members changed out of their performance outfits and then the four of them walked down the street to the Lima Bean in silence. They ordered their drinks, Kurt brushing off Blaine's offer of payment, and sat down.

"So what did you think of the performances?" Tina asked. Blaine looked at her nervously, "Forgetting for the moment that we're competition, we won't use any of your feedback if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Okay, well, I really enjoyed them! It was great that everyone got to sing…" Blaine trailed off.

"We used to have a problem with spotlight-hoggers last year but Mr Schue has now realised how much talent we have," Kurt said, grinning.

"I mean, we still fight for solos," Mercedes interjected, "But it's a healthy competition."

"You all seem really close."

"When the rest of the school sees you as the lowest of the low, you kind of band together," Kurt quipped, "So why did you come to McKinley?"

"Um, no one was really paying attention to me in Glee yesterday. Someone made a casual comment about spying on you guys and I guess I just… snapped," he looked down, embarrassed, "I don't have any close friends at school anymore. I get along with people in classes and Glee but there's no one who I talk to outside of school."

Mercedes' phone buzzed and she flipped it open, "Tina, my dad says if we want a lift to the cinema we have to go now…"

"Okay, see you later Kurt. Nice to meet you, Blaine," the two girls got up and left, waving goodbye. Blaine looked at Kurt quizzically.

"Aren't you going too?"

"No, I have family dinner on Fridays. It's kind of a tradition."

"I see," they sipped their coffees in silence for a while then Blaine said hesitantly, "You said that Glee club isn't highly regarded at McKinley. Do you get bullied?"

"Not any more. There's still the occasional slushie facial," Kurt grimaced, "There's a few football players and cheerleaders in Glee and they keep the others in line. We all stood up to them last year," Kurt paused briefly. When he saw that Blaine wasn't going to open up, he prompted, "Why do you ask?"

"At my school, Glee club is somewhere in the middle of the social hierarchy. But I'm at the bottom. I'm the… only one out at my school and after– " Blaine cut himself off, not wanting to reveal too much, Kurt guessed. He couldn't stop a smile flickering across his lips when Blaine said he was gay too but he quickly suppressed it. _He doesn__'__t need someone flirting with him if he's having trouble!_

"I know what you mean – about being the only out kid in school," Blaine's eyes lit up briefly at that, "The bullying we got because of being in Glee last year? It was mainly targeted at me. My friends stood up for me. It took a little while but we got there. However, there was an issue a few weeks ago. One particular jock, Karofsky, decided to, well, make my life a living hell. Locker checks, slushies thrown at me daily, verbal abuse… Small things in themselves, perhaps, but utterly relentless," Kurt saw a flicker of recognition in Blaine's eyes, "Luckily, my friends noticed and took it upon themselves to walk me to lessons, to make sure he couldn't hurt me. One afternoon, on my way to Glee, no one was around. Karofsky shoved me and I snapped. I rushed after him, into the locker room, and started yelling at him. He, well, he kissed me, my first kiss with a guy," Blaine's eyes widened in shock, "Luckily Finn and Puck came to look for me and caught him. He's been suspended until Christmas. I don't know if they can exclude him with that evidence but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Kurt took a sip of coffee and smiled wryly.

"Just… you're amazing," Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth as Kurt blushed, "Sorry…"

"Don't be."

"How did you deal with all that, though? You're so… confident, still."

"I have great friends. And I know that someday I'll get out of here and leave these narrow minded people behind," they both smiled and sat quietly for a while. Then Blaine took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"I was held back. I repeated my Freshman year last year," Kurt stayed quiet, a listening ear, "I came out when I started high school. My closest friend, Daniel, was gay too and came out around the same time. At Easter there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and we decided to go together. We weren't dating – we just wanted to participate in a high school ritual, you know? After the dance, we were waiting to be picked up and these jocks attacked us," Kurt gasped, "We were both in hospital for weeks. Between that and therapy, I flunked my finals and was held back. There was enough CCTV footage and witnesses to send the attackers to juvie. Daniel's mom got a transfer to the San Francisco branch of her company and his dad is a freelance writer so they moved away. I've barely heard from him since. I think he wants to forget his past. I don't blame him," Kurt covered Blaine's hand on the table top with his own, "My parents figured that since the attackers were locked up, I'd be safe to return to school," he scoffed, "But no one wants to hang around the gay kid who got beat up and the rest of the school is just as homophobic as those jocks!" Blaine spat out the last words venomously before closing his eyes briefly and breathing deeply, "Sorry, it just still hurts."

"I'm not surprised! I don't know what to say…"

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem."

"And thanks for the coffee, I should start to head home," he started to put his coat on. Kurt got his phone out.

"Give me your phone, we should exchange numbers."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So long as you promise not to use it for spying," Kurt said with a sly smile as they swapped phones.

"Of course not," they walked out of the coffee shop. Kurt gave a small wave goodbye and turned to head to his car. Blaine called after him and he turned back, "Kurt, why do you want to stay in touch?"

"Because you seem nice. You have reasonable fashion sense. You're the only sane gay guy I've met," Blaine smiled slightly at that, "And now you've got a friend outside of school," Kurt reached out and straightened his bowtie before walking to his car. Blaine stood watching with a huge smile on his face.

_Not alone any more._


	2. The SubstituteFurt

**The Substitute/Furt**

Kurt texted Blaine after dinner:

**To Blaine: **On a lighter note, favourite movie? K

**To Kurt:** Mulan or the first Harry Potter. You? B

They texted almost continuously for the rest of the weekend, learning each other's interests. On Sunday evening Blaine tentatively asked if Kurt might like to meet up for coffee. He kind of wanted a reminder that his new friend was _real_ rather than just words on a screen. They ended up meeting at the Lima Bean every afternoon that week. Kurt wasted no time in telling Blaine all the New Directions' gossip, recent and old, avoiding information about performances 'just in case'. Blaine was more than happy to sit and listen. He was slightly jealous at first, not being part of this group who all had each other's backs through whatever was thrown at them. That soon dissipated when he, Kurt and Mercedes went to Breadstix after the New Directions' Glee practice on Wednesday and he ended up fitting in perfectly, not feeling like a third wheel in the slightest.

Both boys were surprised by just how well they got along. Within a week Kurt was counting Blaine as one of his best friends, much to Mercedes' chagrin (until he set her up on a date). Initially, Blaine worried that he was 'latching onto' Kurt just because he was the first person who had shown an interest in befriending him since Daniel had left. He reasoned that they actually had a lot in common, besides both being gay.

Things at Blaine's school were much the same as always – keeping his head down, avoiding bullies, picking himself up when he was pushed into lockers, small talk in lessons with no one actually caring. But he was happier than he had been in ages.

One Thursday, a couple of weeks after they met, Blaine had a text from Kurt during school:

**To Blaine: **Exciting news to tell you this afternoon! See you at 4:30 :) K

**To Kurt: **Curious now! See you later :) B

Blaine entered the Lima Bean to find Kurt already waiting with two coffees on the table he was sat at. He waved at him as he moved to join him. Kurt jumped out of his seat and hugged Blaine.

"My Dad's getting married! He proposed to Carole this morning!"

"Oh, wow!" Kurt had told Blaine about how close he and his father were. They sat back down, "So you and Finn will be stepbrothers now."

"Yup. Although he calls me 'little brother' already. The most exciting thing is -" he paused dramatically, "I get to plan the wedding!"

"Awesome! How long have you got?"

"Two weeks."

"_Can _you plan a wedding that quickly?" Kurt shot Blaine one of his 'bitch, please' looks.

"I've been compiling wedding ideas since I was a kid. I've already sorted out the entertainment."

"Really? That's efficient!"

"New Directions are going to perform," Kurt continued to detail his plans for the wedding, Blaine offering opinions, "You're good at this – you should come wedding shopping with me, 'Cedes and Carole this weekend."

"I'd love to, if you're sure that's okay."

"Of course it is! 'Cedes was saying yesterday that she wouldn't mind seeing you again," Blaine smiled and asked how her date had gone and the two boys chatted until it was time for them to head home.

Blaine met Kurt, Mercedes and Carole at the mall that Saturday. Kurt's soon-to-be-stepmother greeted him warmly, asking him about himself as they headed into the building. Kurt produced a 'to do' list and ushered them from shop to shop in the manner of a military operation. They finished everything but Carole's dress before getting lunch. Over the meal Carole thanked Mercedes and Blaine for their help and then asked:

"Are you going to perform with the New Directions at the reception, Blaine?" Kurt cut in quickly, seeing that Blaine was taken aback by the question.

"Carole! I haven't told him he's invited yet!" he turned to Blaine, "Are you busy Saturday after next? And, before you ask, New Directions are fine with you seeing us perform."

"It took us two days to convince Rachel that you wouldn't get anything useful from it, even if you were a spy!" Mercedes grinned.

"But you hardly know me," this was directed towards Carole.

"You're a friend of Kurt's. Besides the wedding's really just an excuse for a party. The more the merrier!"

"Thank you. I'd love to come."

"Yay!" Kurt smiled and clapped his hands together, "Come over next Saturday – we're all brainstorming song ideas."

Blaine arrived early the next weekend. Finn answered the door, he pulled a puzzled face before realisation dawned,

"Blaine?" the shorter boy nodded,

"Finn, right? Nice to meet you."

"Hi dude," he said, letting Blaine inside. Kurt came into the hall and hugged Blaine in greeting. The doorbell went and Finn opened the door again.

"You know Tina, Mike's her boyfriend and that's Sam and Quinn," Kurt named each member as they passed. Tina gave Blaine a hug and Sam came and clapped Kurt on the shoulder as everyone went through to the living room.

"Hey, fairy godmother," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That nickname is _not _going to catch on, Sam," The blonde caught Blaine's confused expression and explained.

"Kurt set Quinn and me up. He encouraged me to take her to Breadstix with the voucher that we won in the New Directions duet competition a few weeks ago."

"Oh cool, what did you sing?"

"We Are Golden by Mika," Kurt answered, "Maybe we could sing it again at the wedding?"

"It's a good song," Finn commented.

"And the more songs we already know, the more numbers we have to choose from," Quinn added.

Over the next half hour all the New Directions members arrived. With the exception of Rachel, who went off on a 5 minute rant about what she would do to Blaine if he 'betrayed their trust', they all accepted Blaine as one of their own easily. They were compiling a list of song ideas and potential singers, occasionally bursting into snatches of songs to 'try it out'. Blaine spent the first couple of hours nodding at suggestions and joining in on the harmonies while trying to remember everyone's names. Sam was looking at the list they'd made and said,

"Blaine, you haven't got any solos!" everyone started making suggestions, Rachel's voice rising above the hubbub,

"I for one think that as he is going to be seeing our talent, he should sing something representative of –" Mercedes cut her off.

"He's not here as a spy, Rachel! He's our friend," she turned to him, "Is there anything you want to sing?"

"Are there any Katy Perry songs that would be appropriate at a wedding…?" he mused.

"Teenage Dream," Tina suggested. Blaine nodded in agreement and Sam wrote it on the list.

"So, dude, a girl's song?" Puck asked, "Do you have a voice like Kurt's, then?"

Blaine looked confused, "I've not actually heard Kurt sing yet."

"He sings like a girl."

"Such tact, Puck!" Kurt turned to Blaine, "I'm a countertenor."

"Oh, wow! My voice is nowhere near as impressive as that," Kurt smiled appreciatively and blushed. For all his confident façade, he was still a little insecure about some of his qualities – his voice and looks, particularly. To have someone like Blaine throw out casual, but genuine, compliments like that really bolstered his confidence and made him feel good, as shallow as that was.

Blaine's good mood from hanging out with Kurt and the New Directions lasted until he walked into school Monday morning to be greeted by the jocks dragging him over to the dumpsters. He had managed to avoid that the past few weeks… As he gathered his stuff from where the bullies had chucked it he wondered why he put up with this. No one noticed that he was late to his lessons due to having to change his clothes, no one helped him up from being shoved into lockers, no one would notice if he just… disappeared.

He checked his phone at lunch, sitting alone with his homework, to find a couple of texts:

**From Kurt: **Shall we meet in Westerville for coffee this afternoon? I feel bad about you always driving over. K

**From Unknown: **Hey, Blaine. Finn and I want to sing Your Song as a group number at the wedding. You up for it? This is Sam, by the way. Kurt passed your number on.

Blaine smiled and added the number to his contacts before replying:

**To Sam: **Yeah, I love that song! When do we need to practice? B

**To Kurt: **The coffee at the Lima Bean is well worth the drive! Besides, it's not that far. B

Blaine took a bite of his sandwich and thought _Lima really isn't that far away – a half hour drive is nothing when you consider that I drive 20 minutes across town to school every morning._ An idea started to form… His phone vibrated again:

**From Sam: **Can you come to mine tomorrow after football practice – 5:30? You can probably stay for dinner too.

He sent off a quick replying saying that was fine before receiving another text:

**From Kurt: **You only come for the coffee? :( You wound me ;) K

**To Kurt: **Of course not! You know what I mean ;) B

**From Kurt: **Just teasing :) Gotta go now – end of lunch K

**To Kurt: **See you later :) B

All that afternoon Blaine was thinking about his friendship with the New Directions. If he went to school with them, he wouldn't feel so isolated all the time, drifting through the corridors and attending his lessons on autopilot.

Could he do that? Transfer? Practically, yes – McKinley wasn't much farther than Westerville Central. He'd be escaping his bullies too, starting over. The more Blaine thought about it, the more the idea took hold.

The only thing stopping him from blurting his idea out when he met up with Kurt at the Lima Bean was the worry about how it would appear to him and the New Directions. So he stayed quiet, chatting about lighter topics until Kurt said,

"Are the jocks still hassling you?" Blaine nodded, "I've been trying to think of a way to get them off your back but other than telling the school –"

"Which I've tried," Blaine grimaced.

"Exactly. Other than that, nothing."

Blaine hesitated then spoke, "I did have one idea…" Kurt looked at him expectantly, "I mean, it's possibly a bit extreme and it's not a complete solution, although it would be a whole lot better –"

"Blaine, you're rambling. I won't judge – you should hear some of the ideas I considered," Blaine was spurred on by Kurt's warm smile.

"I was thinking I could transfer to McKinley," a smile flickered briefly across Kurt's face.

"Before I get my hopes up – is that practical?"

"I _think_ so, McKinley's only a half hour drive and I'm sure if I tell my parents about the bullying they'd agree," Kurt nodded slowly.

"Well, I for one would be overjoyed to welcome you to McKinley. "

"Yeah?"

Kurt smiled properly then, "Yeah, I think it's a great idea. It's not like you've got anything keeping you at Westerville."

"Great, I'll talk to my parents tonight," Blaine took a sip of coffee and something occurred to him, "Don't tell anyone yet. Just in case."

"Of course. I won't start making plans for your audition song either," Kurt grinned, "Just in case."

That night a very nervous Blaine told his parents about the bullying he'd been enduring since the Sadie Hawkins dance. He explained that he hadn't said anything as he hadn't thought he had another option but that he thought he might now. His parents were shocked that he had kept this to himself for so long and they agreed to contact his school to arrange a transfer as soon as possible.

All the paperwork was finalised by the weekend. Blaine arrived at the wedding venue on Saturday morning. Kurt met him outside, handing him a boutonnière.

"So you match the rest of us when we're singing together," Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly. The smaller boy grinned at his friend.

"Yesterday was my last day," Kurt squealed and hugged Blaine. Mercedes came outside at that moment.

"You saw him Monday, white boy. You can't have missed him that much," Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, asking him for permission. Blaine gestured 'go ahead'.

"Actually, we have some good news."

"You two are dating?" Mercedes guessed, smiling widely.

"What? No!" Kurt spluttered, "No offense, Blaine."

Blaine had been gaping at Mercedes, "None taken."

"Let's go 'backstage'. You can tell everyone at once," the New Directions were assembled in one of the rooms. They looked up when the trio entered, greeting Blaine. Even Rachel smiled, he was relieved to note. Mercedes spoke,

"These two have an announcement."

"Hummel's getting some?"

"Seriously, Puck? Just because we're both gay…" Kurt shook his head disbelievingly, "Anyway, Blaine?"

"I'm transferring to McKinley, effective Monday," everyone began to talk.

"This is another Jesse St James –"

"But, dude don't you live, like, really far away?"

"Why would you want to transfer?"

Kurt clapped his hands together, "Hey, guys! Enough," the noise subsided. Rachel looked like she was going to continue her rant but Mercedes glared at her, "He's _not _a spy. Let him explain."

"Um, okay. I get bullied at school and I don't really have any friends to be there for me. My Glee Club would never do what you guys did for Kurt…" he trailed off and Mercedes came and hugged him. Kurt looked at his watch and started.

"We need to start in five minutes, guys! Sam, would you show Blaine to his seat?" As Sam led him out, they could hear Kurt issuing orders to the other teenagers. Sam introduced Blaine to Mr Schue before rushing back to the others. Almost immediately the music started and the New Directions began their performance of Marry You.

Blaine found himself dabbing at his eyes with a tissue by the end of a ceremony. Not that he would admit to any of his new friends that he was such a sappy romantic. _Well, _he thought as he noticed Kurt's teary eyes, _perhaps Kurt would understand… _

It wasn't until halfway through the reception, after the New Direction's second performance, that Blaine got a chance to speak to Kurt. Mercedes and Santana had taken to the stage with an upbeat pop song as Blaine approached the other boy.

"Hey, Kurt. This is amazing – you've done such a good job!"

"Aw, thanks Blaine. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Kurt beamed at him, "I can finally relax – Rachel's in charge of when people are singing so all I have to do is keep an eye on Puck and the punch bowl."

"Um…" Blaine shot him a confused look.

"I'm joking, Puck's too scared of my Dad to even try spiking it," Kurt took Blaine's hand suddenly, "Let's go and dance," as Kurt dragged him over to the dance floor, Blaine could have sworn he saw Burt smirk at the pair of them but he soon forgot about that. The pair were joined by various members of the New Directions as they danced before Rachel tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's you, Finn and Sam up next and then it's your solo. As much as I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do, this will not count as your audition, I wouldn't possibly be able to judge your capabilities…" Kurt rolled his eyes and cut her off, waving Blaine towards the stage. Any residual nerves about performing wore off as soon as Finn and Sam started singing the opening verse, music having that power of making him forget about anything else outside what he was singing. So if Blaine looked towards Kurt during his solo verse – "So excuse me forgetting but these things I do/You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue/Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean/Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen" – he thought nothing of it at that moment. Finn and Sam clapped him on the back as they left the stage for his solo. The music started and –

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on…"

Blaine danced around the stage as he sang, enjoying performing in front of a crowd for the first time in months. When he finished, he smiled and gave a little bow before stepping off the side of the stage to be met by a hug from a grinning Kurt.

"That was amazing, Blaine!"

"Thanks," Blaine beamed at his friend, "I can't wait to hear you sing either!"

"Sam and I are up next, actually," at that Sam passed Kurt a microphone and they headed up onto the stage.

Sam started singing, full of energy.

"Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some  
Running around again  
Running from running"

Kurt took over the lead, starting off with his voice in the lower range but hitting the required high notes impeccably.

"Waking up  
In the midday sun  
What's to live for?  
You could see what I've done  
Staring at emotion  
In the light of day  
I was running  
From the things that you'd say"

Blaine had guessed from Puck's comment the previous weekend that Kurt's voice would be impressive but he still wasn't prepared for this. For the rest of the song Sam and Kurt's voices blended and harmonized beautifully as they sang with such an enthusiasm that Blaine wanted to jump up and dance and join in. Mercedes took his hand and dragged him to dance with the rest of the New Directions.  
"We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.  
Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some…"

When the song finished the two singers high fived before Sam left the stage and Kurt spoke,

"Rachel, I don't mean to interfere with your schedule…" Blaine chuckled at the face Rachel pulled, "But my Dad asked if I would sing a solo so, um, here we go," Kurt smiled bashfully and put the microphone back in its stand, looking towards the band as the music began and he started to sing.

"_Who knows how long I've loved you,  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to, I will."_

Blaine was captivated by the boy's voice as he sang the Beatles' song in a higher key than the original. The shyness from his introduction had disappeared completely, to be replaced with a calm confidence._  
"For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same.  
Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart."  
_Blaine could feel his eyes welling up, Kurt was singing so beautifully, pouring his heart into this song. Blaine could understand what Kurt was trying to say – this song was a celebration of love, yes, but he was also asking why he hadn't found anyone yet. Why can't the person we're meant to be with turn up sooner? Why do we have to wait? Blaine looked at all the couples dancing together – Burt and Carole, Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina – and he thought on when he and Kurt might find something like that. Not until they were both out of Ohio, he reckoned. _You two have met,_ he thought suddenly. _No._ _Kurt's my best friend, no matter how beautiful he looks up there or how cute he is when he smiles, I can't risk that._

"_And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh, you know, I will  
I will."_

Kurt finished the last notes, closing his eyes as the room applauded wildly. He thanked them before leaving the stage, wiping his eyes discreetly as he walked over to where Blaine was. As he approached he noticed that Blaine's eyes were damp too. _I guess I don't need to ask him what he thought, then._ Blaine noticed him and smiled widely.

"I love that song, you made me cry."

"Well, it is a wedding. Do you want to get a drink?"

They spent the rest of evening dancing and just hanging out with their friends. The rest of the New Directions noticed that the two boys were never without one another. Kurt and Blaine didn't have a clue.

**Author's Note: **I started this story because I was interested in how the changes to the boys' personalities would affect their relationship. However I've had a bit of a block on this story for a few months so I thought I would just go ahead and post what I'd written. They kind of stand on their own. I may write more oneshots if I'm struck with any inspiration. If anyone else wants to use my ideas, feel free & let me know - I love these parallel universe stories.

In case anyone's interested, I changed three things:

Blaine never transferred to Dalton after Sadie Hawkins

Finn successfully made it up to Kurt after the events of Theatricality by getting the jocks to back off him effectively and Finn is more at ease around Kurt in general (hence him not freaking out when Kurt asks Sam to duet)

Emma had a word with Schue post-Regionals in series 1 about solo distribution, resulting in a much closer Glee club (note that Puck doesn't go to juvie, for example)

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
